


evermore

by Kirishimbae



Category: My Hero Academia, bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, mha
Genre: Angst, Beast - Freeform, Beauty and the Beast, Fluff, Hero Kirishima Eijirou, M/M, Romance, Rose - Freeform, bakugou, bakugou is the beast, bakushima, kanamari, kiribaku, kirishima eijirou - Freeform, kirishima x bakugou, other students are objects lol, sero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirishimbae/pseuds/Kirishimbae
Summary: a beauty in the beast au that no one asked for but is getting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for choosing to read this fic, it kinda circles around the movie beauty and the beast but not entirely cause I wanted to mix it up a lil bit. I'll try to keep the updates frequent most likely every week. enjoy and don't forget to give kudos and comment!

Frustration in Kirishima swelled inside him as he stared at his injured knuckle that would probably scab up later. He poured a small amount of ointment on it making him hiss once it came into contact with his knuckle. The sensation that it left was never pleasing. Looking to his left he grabbed material to wrap his injury with.

Earlier, he was scavenging through a pile of metal chunks looking for, as his father described, a half bird shaped sculpture he had tossed away. His father had lost inspiration to continue working on it and threw it away until today when he enthusiastically noted he had found a new muse. 

Half way through looking his father had come to lend him a hand only resulting in him pushing a sharp piece of metal right into Kirishimas knuckle causing him to bleed. 

Kirishima finished wrapping his injury opening and closing his hand to test the wrap he applied and headed to his room for the first time since the morning.

His father had hauled him out of bed exactly at sunrise asking him to gather all types of material in town to use for his sculpting. Kirishima had always agreed to the tasks his father laid out for him without hesitance, including the one he did in the morning and a moment ago.

He had gone passed all the usual places his father liked to buy material from and was bringing it home for inspection. If his father didn't like what Kirishima brought he had to go back and purchase more. 

Prior to Kirishima leaving, he peeked into his fathers work room noticing all the other material left unused that he bought just a week before. A sigh left his lips knowing he'd have to clean up the mess his father left as usual. It was a bit upsetting watching money be spent faster than coming in. 

Kirishima had insisted repeatedly that he could apply for a job but his father shook the idea off. He wanted his son inside helping him and doing the chores. 

He didn't speak to his father about the unnecessary spending when there was more than enough usable material left crowding the room knowing it would lead to an argument. The first time he did it he clarified it was to look out for them financially, but his father didn't agree. He threw his sons comment out of proportion, relating it with the death of his mother, stating his work hasn't been the same since she passed. 

It had turned gloomier, less shades of color added into the work. Customers who were regularly excited to see his fathers work had lost their interest soon after. 

It always left his dad a tangle of emotions whenever his mother was brought into conversation leaving Kirishima very unknown to what his mother was like. She had passed when Kirishima was around the age of four leaving him with faint memories of her. He relied on the people of the town to describe what she was like. 

Throwing himself in his bed, Kirishima stretched enjoying the soft feeling beneath his back. Before being able to adjust himself perfectly he heard the scraping of claws on his window. He scrambled to his feet to open his window knowing that his window was already messed up enough. It didn't need anymore animal scratches than it already had.

For as long as Kirishima could remember he had always been fond of animals and it seemed like he attracted animals too to his surprise. 

His father had mixed feelings towards animals but found inspiration through them from time to time which allowed Kirishima to have certain animals around the home. 

Opening the latch from his window, a chubby grey cat with yellow eyes jumped inside Kirishimas room. Its tail swayed from left to right right before making its way to strech in front of Kirishima, arms extending and butt in the air.

"I'd like you to pay for a repair on my window but you're a cat so that wouldn't work would it." 

Grabbing the cat gently he picked it up and placed it on the bed along his side. The cat was never addressed with a name around his neck making Kirishima believe it was a stray. Occasionally because he was bad with names Kirishima would call the cat 'Mr.Cat'. 

Lucky for him the cat responded to 'cat' perfectly too. 

This wasn't the first time he allowed an animal inside his home. By chance plenty of small animals would peck or claw at his window hoping to get inside. In the end they all came for the same reason, food. 

Hearing his own stomach growl Kirishima stood up and decided it was right about time he got something to eat along with Cat. A smile spread on his face when he saw Cat dart his eyes around the room startled by the noise Kirishima stomach made. 

Slipping past his fathers work room with Cat in his arms Kirishima left the home and made his way farther into the town to find something to eat. 

"I want chicken today and if you don't eat it too I'll be really disappointed and never let you in again okay." Cat nuzzled into Kirishima chest completely ignoring him trying to make itself more comfortable. 

While the two walked many people from the town greeted Kirishima with a friendly smile and wave as usual. His personality just seemed to work with everyone in town letting them grow a liking to him. He would always offer a helping hand to people around him when his father didn't send him on errands. He enjoyed knowing that a majority of the people found him likable. 

Although if Kirishima admitted, there was someone who had grown to fond of him. 

"We're almost he - ah shit." 

Kirishima had locked eyes with Tetsutetsu who was waving around two dead ducks while Kendo pushed the kill away. Before Kirishima was able to turn around and speed walk the opposite direction he felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped. 

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had a long history that went back to both of their childhoods. Both would go out with each other daily as kids and play through out the town until the sun would go down. They were nearly inseparable because of how alike they were making them get along greatly. 

It wasn't until Kirishimas mom passed that his father didn't allow him out as much anymore, growing a resentment towards Tetsutetsu who had grown feelings for Kirishima. If his father couldn't be happy then his son couldn't be either. 

Growing up at home without contact with anyone besides his father, Kirishima turned to one thing for entertainment growing up. Animals. He did occasionally read books he had around his room but it wasn't his favorite thing to do. 

As much as Kirishima did used to enjoy his time with his old friend he wasn't able to return the same feelings for him once Tetsutetsu confessed when the two were older. 

"For you." Tetsutetsu tried pushing the ducks into Kirishimas arms who in response took a step back away from him. He still had Cat in his arms who had fallen asleep and wasn't going to drop him. The more Tetsutetsu insisted the more Kirishima protested. It was cycle that repeated itself many times before. 

"Why won't he take it? Is it not good enough for him? Am I not good enough for him." Tetsutetsu argued staring jealousy at the cat cradled in Kirishima arms. Kendo who was by his side rushed to reassure him that I'd eventually change my mind and stop rejecting him. 

"I appreciate your kindness Tetsutetsu, a hundred percent I do, but I can't take your food." Tetsutetsu huffed with annoyance giving Kirishima time to try and slip past the two. 

In a swift movement Tetsutetsu grabbed Kirishima bicep keeping him from leaving. 

"Whats wrong with your knuckle." When Kirishima tried to move the grip Tetsutetsu had on him only hardened as tough as steel. 

"Minor thing while I was helping my father with his work don't worry." Tetsutetsu eyes narrowed.

"If he's hurting you just spit it out. I've never liked him you know. No one does, he's crazy. The whole town knows it!" Every one in town liked Tetsutetsu as much as Kirishima, he was a skilled hunter and a reliable person, so when Tetsutetsu spread word about Kirishimas father keeping him inside by force many different rumors spread. 

None of them friendly to the reputation the father had. 

"Let. Go." Kirishima said with a stern voice. He would've tried pulling away from his grip but he didn't want to wake up Cat. 

Reluctantly Tetsutetsu let go of his grip on Kirishima, watching him leave rather quickly away from him. Tetsutetsu wouldn't give up that easily on Kirishima though. He'd stop once Kirishima returned his feelings for him. 

"I think I lost my appetite and you know unnecessary spending isn't grand when we have food at home." Running his hand on Cats fur Kirishima decided to head back home regretting his trip out. 

Within the people who would call Kirishima kind, there also had a word they would use to describe his father. Crazy, as Tetsutetsu had accurately mentioned. 

It bothered Kirishima enough for him to pick arguments with those who he heard speak badly of his father. He didn't believe that his father was crazy as everyone else did. He pushed blame on the emotional instability that his father had gained, craziness no where near. 

His father was well aware of the way people spoke about him. He would just shrug them off mentioning that they were the crazy ones for labeling someone as crazy. It confused Kirishima a bit but he never circled attention towards it. 

When the two arrived home Kirishima heard the sound of drilling coming from his fathers work room. He had stayed in the same spot since the moment that they had left. Letting go of Cat Kirishima softly knocked on the opened door to earn the attention of his father. 

His father turned wiping his glasses with the hem of his shirt. 

"I was wondering if you wanted me to make you something to eat?" 

"Make it to go. I'll be leaving to travel to the next town tonight. I planned it days ago." Kirishima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His father had made it a bad habit to not share information with him. 

"You should've told me beforehand. I could've packed clothes and food for you, so many things I could've done to help." 

"Quit talking and prepare the lunch you were mentioning, and make it good." His back was turned to Kirishima again as he quickly started to work where he had left off. 

"Of course." Kirishima said softly feelings a bit hurt. He deeply cared for his father and only wanted the best for him. He had brought money to the table along with food which Kirishima was always greatful for.

He just felt like a burden to his father. Guilt sat on his chest and along with his brain. He just wanted to help his father out any way possible. Perhaps agreeing to be with Tetsutetsu would lift the weight of financial issues off his father. The earnings to got from hunting animals were always in high range, just as expected from a skilled hunter. 

The thought was erased from Kirishima head as Cat nuzzled against his leg. Kirishima smiled for a second looking down at the cat below him. 

"You're welcome to spend the night if you want. Father will be gone." Cat meowed and began walking to explore the home. The animal didn't follow as Kirishima turned to the kitchen to make his father lunch. 

Although his father might've hurt his feelings Kirishima planned to make his father the best lunch he could possibly make in time for him to leave.


	2. path towards faith

It was almost midnight when Kirishima watched his father leave on a carriage to the town over. He had packed himself minimal objects leaving behind a majority of things in his workroom to his notice. His father still felt nonobjected to give information about his trip, resulting in estimating the amount of time he would be gone for. 

This wasn't the first occasion his father left for a trip. Other times he'd leave and come back within a span of four or five weeks. The amount of time that he would be gone would increase as he saw that Kirishima was capable of taking care of himself without his presence required. Although it presented a challenge everytime his father left,  he enjoyed taking it on. If father believed he could survive alone then he would do exactly that.

The first day without fathers presence was a silent day. There was no noise being emitted from the usual workroom which left Kirishima thinking bittersweetly regarding it. He had taken it upon himself to clean the entire workroom as soon as he left because he was having a hard time falling asleep. He thought it would tire him out so he would finally be able to sleep with the cat of course by his side, kinda hogging a lot of the bed. 

No one's quick to notice the absence of Kirishimas farther when he leaves town. His usual self is always cooped up inside the home working on projects. It was up to the imaginations of the villagers to come up with ideas on what he could be doing at home all day.

Yet there was always one person to always notice when his father was out of town one way or another. 

Tetsutetsu.

His dislike towards his father played an important factor in how he always found out he had left town. With the absence of his father, Tetsutetsu would try to make the most of the time where Kirishima couldn't pull out the 'my father needs help at home' card. It was rather difficult coming up with another excuse already feeling bad that he was lying to a friend. 

In an act to avoid Tetsutetsu today Kirishima chose to venture into the forest in search of berries to make jam out of on the second day that father was gone. Fortunately father hadn't taken with him the horse to ride to the other town leaving him with Kirishima. The perfect opportunity to take him on a ride. 

The forest had one open path leading to a neighboring town and another abonaded path Kirishima and Tetsutetsu used to venture into when they were younger. 

They would dare each other to enter the abonaded path and who ever went in the farthest was the manliest one. Kirishima had won by entering the path approximately ten feet before running back home with Tetsutetsu after hearing a strange noise. 

There had always been a myth surrounding the abonded path that made him and Tetsutetsu determined to enter the path more and more each passing day. 

There was said to live a man on top of the highest hill, yet not visible to the village below. Or maybe not a man if you listen to the whispers of the people who belonged to the village. More like a monster. Peoples faith would be tested once they entered the path. Once a man came doubting the superstitions and entered the path, he was never heard of again. 

At least to Kirishima knowledge anyway. It's easy to miss a part of a story. 

Kirishima entered the forest half an hour before sundown feeling confident in his ability to find the best berries in a short amount of time. Berry bushes don't grow legs either making it easy to find them, he just needed to remember where he had last seen them. Cat had accompanied Kirishima in the adventure inside the forest but he had to walk on the path since Kirishima was carrying a basket on his arm for the berries and the horse wasn't exactly content with his back being clawed. 

"It's not that far you can make it." Kirishima encouraged cat. 

In a matter of time they was able to find a good looking berry bush right in between the spilt between the two paths. As Kirishima decided which berries to pick from the bush he noticed cat start walking into the direction of the abandoned path. 

"Curisoty killed the cat you know." 

Once th  basket was filled almost to the top Kirishima snapped my fingers in hope to get the attention of cat. He turned around and Kirishima dipped his hand into the berry basket and offered cat some berries on his palm. Cat quickly scrammbed his way towards him to lick up the berries from his palm. Hoisting himself back on the horse Kirishima watched as cat stared at him. 

Possible envy that he didn't need to walk. 

Right before they were both able to turn back around there was a loud sound coming from the right side of the forest. 

The noise didn't startle Kirishima knowing that many deer roamed around this location but it did have an effect on cat who instantly ran in the direction of the haunted path. Kirishima sighed looking at the sky noticing how dark it had suddenly gotten and ran to chase after cat tugging the horse along with him completely disregarding the berry basket. If he were to try and chase cat on the horse it would be sure to startle him more than he already was. 

"Cmon cat you hate physical activity! Why are you changing that now!" Cat had only managed to break into a sprint after hearing his yelling. Worry grew inside Kirishima after chasing him for longer than he intended. He hadn't brought a lantern making him rely on the sound of cats paws on the path while his view on him worsened in the dark. 

Except there was a strange glistening coming from and ground and trees along the path. Snow covered the path in front of us. It had a strange effect knowing it was the middle of June. There shouldn't be any snow until a couple more months. 

Cat ended up collapsing in front of a large iron gate that Kirishima was unaware ever existed in the first place. He tried picking up cat who sprawled on the floor making it harder for Kirishima to pick him up. When he had finally picked him up he jumped out of Kirishima arms and easily slipped into the iron gates. 

At this point, he needed to heavily think about his approach towards this situation. Father wasnt home so Kirishima wouldn't need to worry about him noticing he was gone. Tetsutesu was still in the village and could possibly figure out hes away but wouldn't be able to contact father making him less of a problem. Cat was presumably a stray who does have the opportunity to come back to his home whenever he wanted and wander where ever he wanted too. 

Kirishima turned around to face the forest unable to render a good view of the path and questioned himself when he saw more than one path leading up to the iron gate. He had swore there was only one path before. 

Managing to push himseld in between the iron bars Kirishima gazed on the large snow covered castle looming over him. Right when he passed through the large gate opened up enough for horse to slip in too. 

Interestingly convenient. 

For the most part, Kirishima felt like he was tangling himself in an unnecessary mess as he approached the door of the castle that cat was scratching on. 

"I'll be back soon." Kirishima told horse petting his back and leaving him near a big bundle of hay that he started to chew on. He'd have to compensate for that later.

Before Kirishima had the chance to pick cat up again the rather large doors creaked open. He slowly entered gawing at how enournmous the dimly lighted castle was. Orante swords and armor hung on the wall glistening from the few lit candles that were near the entrance. Reaching over to one of the armor pieces Kirishima swiped his finger along the chest plate to find it was perfectly clean. It was confirmation to him that there was still someone or something managing the place. 

"Hello..um..is anyone home?" His voice echoed out throughout the castle. 

"I apologize for coming and maybe violating private property but there was a small inconvenience..." He quickly spoke forgetting he was intruding into someones home. Common courtesy was something no one should forget. Kirishima stood in the same spot watching cat from a distance hoping to earn a reply from someone but got nothing. 

A shudder ran through his body as he watched numerous candles light up towards a direction of a hall. Cat was quick to notice too trotting over to Kirishima and then towards the direction of the candles. It seemed suspicious in hindsight but we needed to find someone. 

Following the candles we were lead into a fleet of stairs where the candles contined. Moving in the dark was diffcult as Kirishima ocasioanlly missed steps while cat scrambled to the bottom in no time.

He had lost sight of cat when he reached the last step of stairs getting an airry feeling as they looked around. We had ended up in a room no smaller than Kirishima own with nothing that strangely stuck out. 

Taking a step inside the door behind him abruptly shut by itself making Kirishima grow more paranoid of the place.  

"Cat?" He called out softly hoping to see cat walk to his feet. There was no sound except of the flickering candles that made the situation scarier than it should've been. 

Kirishima tried reaching for a candle that was on the wall when his whole body stilled seeing something start to approach him from the shadows. 

"Holy shit." 

Kirishima eyes widened as he saw long curved horns beneath the blondes ruffled up hair, some pieces of it hanging over his sunken bright ruby eyes that stared directly at him with a monotone expression. 

He wore a fantastic amount of jewelry around his neck and ears that were all horned shaped varying from colors of radiant blue to ruby red. A tattered cape engulfed his shoulders all the way to his knees that seemed to be the largest amount of clothing he wore since he wasn't wearing a shirt. Kirishima briefly gazed his muscled figure making him notice something else. 

An almost hidden tail hid behind his cap swaying from side to side slowly. Kirishimas attention turned to his hands where claws were visible almost making him take a step back. 

Kirishima tried opening his mouth to speak but the dryness of his throat wasn't allowing it. The myth had been right. Feeling his knees grow weak Kirishima placed an arm on the wall noticing the creature lift his chin and narrow his eyes. 

"What's your business here?" Kirishima was startled by his voice, smooth and deep and just as manly as the rest of him. Kirishima let go of the wall trying to regain his composure in front of the creature. 

"My cat accidentally wandering inside here and it got to dark to head back to the village without a lantern kinda leaving us grounded here." He tried to talk as relaxed as he could trying to keep himself out of harms way. There was no telling what this creature was capable of. 

The creature look to its side and crouched down picking up cat by the neck. Kirishima winced not knowing if cat was being hurt because of the claws the creature holding it had. Cat started to meow but then stopped when the grip around his neck had visibly gotten stronger. 

"You're going to hurt him!" Anger flowed through Kirishima veins as he tried charging the creature in hopes he'd let go of cat. His idea was shattered when the creature stuck out his free arm in front of him and small explosions erupted from his palm. Kirishima had never seen that before. 

He smirked thinking he had the upper hand with his weird creature powers. Kirishima took the small opportunity to throw his hand to the side with full force and grab cat free from his hands. At the exact moment cat dropped to the ground the creature had grabbed hold of Kirishima neck and pushed him onto the wall. 

His claws dug into his skin making Kirishima clutch into his hand trying to break free. His expression had changed into the same blank one he had first seen him with. He looked into Kirishima eyes as if he was in search of something, although they were visibly angry. A sigh escaped the creatures lips. 

"Leave immediately in the morning or I'll kill you." He spoke softly empathy leaving his voice taking Kirishima by surprise. Who's able to say they'll kill someone is an emphatic way?

Cat hissed at the creature who was leaving the room making the creature kick cat towards my direction. 

Holding cat tightly in his arms Kirishima watched the creature close the door on them, no sound of a lock indicating they were actually going to be let out in the morning. It wasn't his fault he had doubt towards the creature. He had nearly choked him moments ago. 

"You dumb cat." Kirishima scratched cats head making him lean into his body. There wasn't much in the room except for the candles that lit it up. Falling into the corner of the room Kirishima sat cradling cat in his arms and tried his best to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of chapter two, so Kirishima because of cat stumbled into Bakugous castle. Because I really liked what Bakugou wore for the outro where it was like a fantasy knight theme I decided to keep him wearing that but also be accompanied with horns and a small demon tail for shit and giggles. Please don't forget to vote and thank you for reading!


	3. three

The night had passed to quickly in Bakugou opinion as he still couldn't get the red haired boy out of his head. Bakugou was capable of spending multiple nights without sleeping thanks to the curse, the day he took the boy in was included to list of days where he had skipped sleeping. 

When morning stuck Bakugou knew the red head was probably anticipating leaving the castle he was stuck in for the night. Who wouldn't be.

Yet Bakugou was purposely avoiding the section of the castle the boy was in, trying to compile his thoughts regarding him. The night hadn't been enough time to think about him. 

It was beyond Bakugous imagination that someone was capable of not having a break down at the sight of him. Much less charge at him with his power being displayed. Had the boy not feared him? 

He had almost blown the guys head off for fucks sake. He should've been left cowering. Yet the boy had thanked him. 

There had been people in the past who've entered the castle ill mannerly with the intentions of stealing the artifacts that hung on the wall. It would annoy Bakugou seeing humans think they would easily take something that belonged to him. He didn't have servants cleaning everything orderly for someone to just take his clean stuff. It was his. 

Easily Bakugou would frighten off the intruders sending them back into the forest in a frenzy. 

In different occasions there had been a handful of boys and girls entering the castle for reasons unknown to Bakugou. Every time one would come in Bakugou would make his appearance and the person would lay their eyes on him making them start to fall apart and start pleading for their life. 

His only reason for approaching the people who came in was to try to bargain with them. The castle was filled with vast entities, one thing was certain to appeal the someone. In exchange Bakugou wanted the person to help him break his curse. 

Seeing people so disoriented just by the sight of Bakugou he decided to stop trying. A part of him enjoyed the sensory calm that being alone brought. He decided to he was lucky. He was lucky to have the castle to himself without people being a problem. 

Or thats what he wanted to think.

"Master? You're burning the recliner." Kanamari, a servant who got jumbled in the curse as did every other worker, warned. He dubbed himself closest to Bakugou, reason being he was the only human worker left. Everyone else had turned into an object but for the very least they were able to move and speak. 

The rest of the servants still interacted with Bakugou but Kanamari liked to think he was one percent less cold to him compared to the others.

Bakugou removed his grip off the recliners arm, black smoke appearing where his hand had once laid. He waved his arm around to try to clear the smoke before Kanamari nagged at him for it. 

"Whats got your tail in a knot?" Kanamari joked using a feather duster on Bakugous tail. The feather dusty was instantly swatted away along with Kanamari. 

"None of your damn business. Go clean or some shit." 

Kanamari had cleaned. He had been cleaning for over two hundred years. As long as Bakugou wasn't able to lift the curse, they were all stuck inside the castle. And Kanamari had been stuck cleaning. 

"Why'd you let him stay?" 

Kanamari had woken up to the noise of the door opening yesterday night. Once he saw a person come in he felt bad for them. He assumed they would be instantly thrown out of the castle cursisty of Bakugou. 

Waiting for the presence of his Master or the red haired boy to come screaming out the door, Kanamari had waiting in the dark for which ever came first. 

When he saw Bakugou come up from the stairs he was about to bombarded him with questions until he had caught a glimpse of his Masters face. 

There had been the slightest curve at the corners of his mouth. 

It took everything in Kanamaris might to refrain himself from waking up the other servants in attempt to explain what he had just witnessed. For the sake of not knowing how the situation would end up Kanamari kept quiet. 

The first person he would tell would be Sero if anything else were to happen related with the boy. 

Standing up and stretching his limbs, Bakugou ignored Kanamaris question and left the lounge. Heading to the location of the boy Bakugou noticed the sun wasn't seeping through the largely decorated windows. Dark clouds were visible looming in the sky. 

There were no windows in the room the boy spent the night in. Bakugou could probably keep him inside the room for a longer amount of time until he decided what he wanted to do the to kid. But that'd be cruel. 

Trying to waste some time, Bakugou started lighting up a couple of candles that had lost their flame as he descended down the stair case. He placed his palm near the wax and waiting for some sparks to light the candle up. If he was trying to be positive about the curse, the powers he got were an interesting addition. It certainly kept him entertained. 

When he had finally reached the room he could hear a voice on the other side. 

Shit had the boy gone insane and started talking to himself? He was only stuck in the room for a night. 

Prepared for the worst Bakugou reached for the door only to jerk back as he was faced with the red haired boy who had opened the door before him. 

Bakugous eyes quickly darted to the animal who was cuddled into the boys arm. When the animal had noticed Bakugou presence it started to hiss at him making Bakugou open his mouth to show off his fangs and hiss back. 

"Ah good morning...sir." Kirishima was still uncertain about the exact identity of the man. It would've been rude to have called him a demon or creature so he had stuck with the title sir. 

A barley audible grumbled reply was said to Kirishima leaving him in an awkward position. He had no idea what the man had said. Kirishima smiled instead in hopes it wasn't anything important instead of asking the man to repeat himself in case he considered it annoying. 

Bakugou blinked a couple of times questioning why the boy had smiled to wildly when all he had just said was a good morning back. 

Ignoring the weird interaction Bakugou turned on his heels and motioned for the red head to follow. 

As they went back up the stairs Bakugou could hear the boy behind him scold his cat in whispers for his behavior. 

It was odd for cat to show signs of hostility towards others was Kirishima first thought. He had always seen the adorable side of cat. Watching cat lower his ears from the scolding made Kirishima frown. He decided to kiss cats head to reassure him that he wasn't permanently mad.

Bakugou had caught a glimpse of the act and wondered if people were usually that affectionate towards others. He was under the impression that love was gone. It had been centuries since he was able to experience it. 

He didn't care. 

When they had reached the top and were out of the staircase Bakugou was surprised to hear the sound of snow hitting against the windows. Almost glad. He wouldn't take it to his advantage though. If the boy wanted to leave in the snow he could. He wasn't going to hold him back. 

Kirishima thanked the blonde continuously as he walked to the door. The blonde only looked at him as if he was talking in another language. 

From the corner of his eye Bakugou saw Kanamari spying on the two from a distance. When they locked eyes Bakugou made a zipping motion on his mouth and Kanamari shook his head in response. 

He wasn't quite sure why his Master hadn't kicked the boy out but had a hunch he had taken a liking to him reason unknown. If Kanamaris memory was correct he remembered Bakugou never liking animals finding it strange that Bakugous eyes stuck to the cat in the boys arms. 

After one last thanks to the blonde Kirishima pulled on the large door ready to leave the castle. His thought took a turn when snow harshly hit his face combined with the gust of air. He was caught in the middle of a storm. 

Considering the safety of himself and cat he thought it would be a horrible idea for him to leave given the current circumstances outside. Entering a forest with this weather was accompanied with danger. 

"I could care less about what fucks stay in this castle including you." Bakugou spit out confusing Kirishima. He didn't understand the intension behind the words of the blonde. 

"He means you can stay!" Kanamari yelled from the corner he was watching the two poorly interact. He made a mental note to mention this to Bakugou privately later. He had forgotten that his words were rather difficult to piece together if you weren't with him for more than a hundred years. 

There was a mixture of confusion in Kirishimas head as a normal looking man jogged his way over to the blonde who's fist were starting to make sparks. 

At least the momentary worry Kirishima had was gone. In gratitude for how kind the blonde was being towards him Kirishima bowed in front of him. 

Kanamari smiled at Bakugou leaning into his ear to whisper, "It's time to break this curse don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to give kudos and comment too, I'd highly appreciate it!


End file.
